Cookies for Jimmy
by TheLionTree
Summary: Someone on the kinkmeme wanted a crack fill involving Lilly getting all Grandma on Vulpes Inculta...and something about Vulpes not killing her...Be careful what you ask for, you just might get goofiness.


Despite his eyes being hidden by the sun glasses, Courier Six could sense that the eyes of the Legionary she'd just run into had suddenly grown rather large. He stepped back for a second, his foot sliding on the gravel causing him to almost fall.

The Courier fought back a snicker at the man who had just promised not to, "lash her to the cross like a degenerate because it was convenient she came by," as his body was picked up like a rag doll by a large purple Super Mutant named Lilly.

"Jimmy!" Lilly screamed out, as she swung the Legionary through the air, his men looking confused about how exactly to react. One of the soldiers motioned the other eliciting a snicker, but none of them moved forward aggressively.

Satisfied with her hug, Lilly replaced the man responsible for the mass murder of Nipton back onto his feet, and began to clean his face with a handkerchief and some spit. The Legionary fought her at first, but once his sun glasses were dislodged and fell to the ground he paused and looked to Courier Six. The Courier simply mouthed "I wouldn't fight it," and ignored the warning he seemed to be giving her with his eyes.

"Jimmy, Grandma's been so worried," Lilly exclaimed, her bass filled voice causing the normally cool Legionary to straighten his hair in an attempt to look less shaken. "Maybe you should pick up your glasses Jimmy, Mommy can't afford to get you a new pair, and grandma thinks you look so handsome in them."

His mouth slightly open in a combination of amusement and horror, Vulpes Inculta looked over his shoulder at his troops, who now began laughing despite the threat of angering Vulpes. Nodding to himself Vulpes then turned to look up at the huge purple monster with the decaying, saggy, hat and hand knit shoulder cape as if taking her in would explain something he had yet to understand. Vulpes adjusted the glasses on his face and swallowed, "Why thank you Grandmother… You're too kind."

"That's nice dear," Lilly responded, moving her face so that it didn't look into his. She then seemed to remember something and pulled, from a small pouch at her side, a paper wrapped bundle of food and offered it to Vulpes.

"Here Jimmy, Grandma made these just for you," she said, as she offered the small bundle in her large muscular hands.

Unable to quell his curiosity, and slightly relieved he wouldn't be fighting a Super Mutant after having whipped out an entire town, Vulpes extended his hand and took the package from Lilly. With nimble fingers Vulpes unwrapped the bundle, revealing three homemade cookies with nuts encrusted across the top. A soft gasp came from the man's mouth as he lifted one up, smelled it, and stared at it as if it was some lost relic from a time long past.

"How did she know?" Vulpes said, seeming to choke on his words, and then pressed a cookie into his mouth. "How did she know?"

"Know what?" Courier Six asked, cocking her head to the side as she smiled at the man she'd only just met. The men behind Vulpes now silent and ponderous of their leaders reaction.

"That my grandmother used to make these, and that my name was…"Vulpes said, then folded the paper over the remaining cookies and placed them in a satchel on his side. He jerked forward suddenly and waved his arm over his head signaling his men, "Onwards to the cove. We've lingered here long enough."

The men just nodded, choosing to ignore whatever had just happened, a few of them fearing that under the right circumstances they would be similar struck by pieces of a past they had ripped from them. Once the last man had marched past Vulpes he joined the group, but not before turning to Lilly and saying "Thank you for the cookies grandma, I will have them after I finish my supper at home."

"I'm glad you liked them Jimmy," Lilly hummed, "I Knew they were your favorite and that's why I made them. Tell your mother I love her."

For a second Vulpes Inculta looked down at the dirt, and then turned to the Courier, her reflection dancing in his shades as he did, something silent passing between them. Vulpes then said, with his deep, silky voice, "I will Grandmother. I promise. Thank you."

"Such a nice boy," Lilly said as she swung her head up towards the sky, shifting in place spastically as her bread of Super Mutant was want to do.

"If that's your grandson, I think you should have given him a spanking for the mess he made in this town," The courier grumbled.

For the first time Lilly looked around her, drinking in the devastation of Nipton. If the mangled bodies and smell of burned flesh made any sense to her, it was hard to tell, but she at least seemed to seemed to notice it at least. After several minutes the Night Kin sputtered, "He was never good at putting away his toys."

Courier Six leaned over carefully and patted her companion on the shoulder, causing a worried hum from the base of Lilly's throat. "It'll be okay Lilly," The Courier said, "and I'm sure he'll think of you while he eats his cookies."

"I had hoped he'd grow up to be a good boy," Lilly muttered, as she took her place behind Courier Six and prepared to continue with their adventures.


End file.
